True Love
by AshtonLanteigne
Summary: Maybe True Love exists after all.


**Inspiration: "True Love" by P!nk.** **Warnings: Possible Swearing, Yaoi, Boy x Boy Love. Fluffy Klangst(?).**

 **Don't agree with/like the above? Alrighty, don't read. Please, no hateful comments, I'm trying my best here, my dudes.**

Lance sighed heavily as he stared at his feet, only half listening to what Keith was saying.

"Lance! honestly, pay attention will you?" Keith exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

Lance looked up and scoffed, "Yeah, sure, whatever, Mullet."

Keith glared, moving closer until they were practically nose to nose. "Shut the Hell up, Lance!" Instead of answering, Lance pushed Keith away, glaring back. "You know, sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say, Lance!"

"Yeah? And sometimes I wanna slap your face!" He seemed to lose himself for a moment, before continuing in a much softer tone. "But then again, there's really no one like you, Keith." Lance advanced, gently taking one of Keith's hand into his own. "I mean, I've never met a person who could constantly push my buttons like you do."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry that I'm always getting on your nerves." Keith smiled warmly at Lance, his cheeks tinted pink as he pulled Lance into a hug.

It was safe to say, that without the other, their lives would sincerely suck.

Lance hummed happily as he walked up behind Keith, hugging the Red Paladin from behind. "Hey there, Mullet."

Keith grunted in response, "I'm not in the best mood, Lance." He pried himself from Lance's grip and walked down the hall towards his room, Lance not far behind.

"But Keith! What did I do now?"

"Everything!" Keith whirled on Lance, glaring at the boy with angry violet eyes. "You piss me off, and yet I still freaking love you! Always going and flirting with strangers, always poking fun at me, insulting my hair! You know, sometimes I want to hug you, but I also wanna strangle you to death at the same time!"

Lance stared at Keith, processing all that he had just said. "Well, you may be an asshole, but I love you too. You know, you sometimes make me really freaking mad."

"Sometimes I ask myself why I'm still here, and ask where else could I go to get away, but... You're the only love I've ever really known, you know?" Keith looked down at his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You know, sometimes I hate you," Lance replied seriously, hands on his hips. "Sometimes I just really freaking hate you."

Keith laughed, "I guess it must be true love, eh?"

Lance smiled, chuckling softly, "Well, they do say nothing else can break a heart like true love, so I guess it must be that."

"Yeah, no one else can break my heart like you, after all."

Lance sat in Keith's room, curled up on the red paladin's bed and staring intensely at the wall.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Lance sat up and yanked at his hair, crying out in frustration. "Why? Why'd you have to..."

Keith stared at Lance, not sure what to say. He just stood there, waiting patiently for Lance to calm down, or to at least confide in him what's wrong.

"Keith! Why'd you do that? Answer me, damn it!"

Keith stared at Lance blankly, "Do what?"

"Push me out of the way!"

"Because I love you."

"Yeah, but you got buried under all that rubble instead! Do you realize how hurtful it was for me, wwatching and waiting and hoping you'd wake up soon? Did you even stop to consider my feelings on the subject?"

Keith huffed angrily, "And mine freaking don't?"

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but Keith wasn't having it.

"You may think that I didn't consider you're feelings, but I did! But I also considered mine, and neither way looked good, so I took a chance and risked my life for yours!" Keith crossed his arms and hung his head, staring at the ground. "I'd gladly give my life for yours."

Lance didn't speak for a while, and Keith knew he was thinking the same thing.

It wasn't until Lance started giggling that Keith looked up, violet eyes brimming with hurt at the thought of Lance laughing at him.

"Wow, way to be romantic." Lance chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Keith's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "You know, romance? Repeat after me, R-O-M-A-N-C-E." Lance smiled brightly, "You can do it, babe."

Keith laughed, "I know what romance is, Lance. And I can spell it just fine. I was just confused, I guess."

Lance smirked, "Well then, I guess the teacher needs to teach the student a new lesson~" He stood up and walked over to Keith, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

"U-uhm, what do you m-mean?" Keith internally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Let me show you~" Lance purred, smirking up at Keith before pulling him into a wild, passionate kiss.

When Shiro found the two naked boys curled up together underneath the sheets the next morning, he didn't have the heart to wake them up, choosing to instead leave them as they were.

It was a couple years later, when the Paladins were back on Earth.

Shiro and Allura were happily engaged and were living in the castle, which was now safely hidden away in a beautiful forest where military people couldn't find them. Coran lived there as well, and was always bugging the two with his laughable nonsense, but they didn't care.

Slav, on the other hand, also refused to leave the castle, which meant Shiro had to deal with him until the end of his days. Or Slav's days, if Shiro gets his way. (Don't tell Allura!)

Pidge and Hunk were sharing an apartment in the city, but still constantly visiting their friends. Pidge managed to land a job as a professional hacker for the government, and Hunk opened his own restaurant.

Lance and Keith lived in Keith's old little shack at first, but, due to Lance's constant complaints about how hideous it was and the lack of space and WiFi, Keith finally agreed to move to the city.

They moved into an apartment a couple doors down from Pidge and Hunk, so they were constantly having sleepovers and goofing around and hanging out.

It was paradise.

But then it all changed.

Keith started getting distant, and was constantly nervous around Lance.

Lance didn't know how to figure out what was going on, so he just sat and watched as the love of his life slowly broke their bond, bit by bit.

If only he knew what was causing Keith to break down.

Keith knew Lance was the one he wanted to spend eternity with when they first slept together. He had never felt more loved and cherished than in that very moment.

He went to Shiro for advice, and he realized what he had to do.

He went and bought a set of rings, and hoped to the gods above that Lance would say yes.

It's been a month, and Keith knew that if he procrastinated any longer, it would all fall apart before it even began.

So he set everything up.

A romantic candle lit dinner at Hunk's restaurant (because they all knew that the two would rather eat a good hamburger than something overly expensive and unnecessarily fancy), a friendly moonlit walk along a nearby beach, and finally...

"Hey, Lance?"

Lance snapped his head up to look at Keith, a somewhat dreamy smile on his face. "Yes, babe?"

Keith sighed, before letting go of Lance's hand and stepping away, "I have something important to say."

When Keith looked up at Lance, he could see something akin to fear upon his face, the boy looking ready to bolt.

"Nothing bad, I swear!" Keith rushed out, panicking slightly because _what if Lance doesn't want me_ _anymore_

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly when he noticed Lance visibly relax. "It's just... You've always been there for me, even before we were friends. And you never judged me for my past, you didn't judge me for being half Galra, you didn't... You stood by me.

"I don't know if you feel the same after me being all distant and nervous and all, but I know for a fact that I love you, and I don't want to live without you."

He took another deep breath, "Lance McClain, you are one of the most beautiful, most talented, and most charming men I have every met in my life. I love absolutely everything about you. The way you laugh until you're in pain, the way you smile constantly, even when you're in pain.

"I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you find something rude or cruel or distasteful, and how you always seem to know how to fix problems..."

Keith looked away, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small, purple velvet box.

He looked up at Lance and saw that he was on the verge of tears, a quivering hand covering his mouth.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, and I'd like it if you could be mine forevermore." He looked directly into Lance's eyes and held his gaze as he opened the box, revealing a simple silver band with a single, purple diamond adorning it. "Will you marry me?"

Lance shakily removed his hand from his mouth and held out his left hand for Keith to slip the ring onto, "Idiot. Of course I will."

Keith smiled brightly and jumped to his feet, slipping the ring onto Lance's ring finger and pulling him into a kiss.

"True love came through after all, eh?" Keith mumbled against the others lips, smiling softly.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah, maybe true love does exist. I still hate you, though."

"I hate you too, Lance."

 **{LA Fin}**

 ** _~Ashton Lanteigne_**


End file.
